


Finn Hotchner

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss had a child who was kidnapped at the age of five. eleven years later Emily is Unit Chief and the team finds her child. But nobody knows that she has a child especially not that she has a child with Aaron Hotchner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Kristy Simmons/Matt Simmons, Krystall Richards/David Rossi, Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Finn Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short first chapter I just thought that would be a good place to end the first chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Criminal Minds we would have gotten to see Penelope and Luke's date and it would have happened a lot sooner

It was a normal day at the BAU, well normal for them, they had a case where a little girl had gone missing and could possibly be connected to other abductions over the course of 12 years. They had been able to get all the kids out of the house and arrested the couple who were taking the kids. All except for one of the children’s parents had been contacted and they had all safely been taken home with their parents. The child still left in the BAU was 16 year old Finn, that’s all they know about him, he hasn’t said anything about his parents or any family. JJ walked up to him “Can you tell me how to contact either of your parents?” Finn just stayed quiet “All I need is a name” “No one is supposed to know about me. My mom doesn’t want anyone to know about me” he told her “What about your dad? What’s his name?” Finn was debating on telling her because he knew that the team wasn’t supposed to know about him “Aaron…” he knew when they found out who his dad was they would assume his step-mom was his mom and then he wouldn’t have to worry about them finding out his real mom “Hotchner” JJ was surprised because she knew Hotch had Jack but Finn was older than Jack was. She went to Emily and told her about Finn being Hotch’s son and Emily called him as JJ left the room and went to where Reid and Tara were. “Hello” Emily heard Hotch on the other end of the line “Hey Aaron… so we found her.” “She’s alive? She went missing when she was five. How is she still alive?” “The couple who took her also took five other children over the course of twelve years. They were keeping them and raising them as if they were their own.” Emily told him “Also she goes by Finn now. I think that’s what they called her and she’s gotten used to being called that now.” “I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Aaron then hung up and tol Jack to get in the car then started his drive. Emily walked into the briefing room where the rest of the team was “I’ve contacted Finn’s father and he is on his way here. You all know Finn’s father. You may not have known about Finn because she went missing when she was five years old but her father used to work here.” Emily explained to the team “He worked in the FBI?” Penelope asked “He worked in the BAU” everyone other than JJ and Emily shared confused looks as they tried to figure out who it could be when Jack ran into the briefing room. “Jack wait up” Aaron walked into the room chasing after Jack and the team all turned towards him “Hotch?” Reid looked between him, JJ, and Emily “Wait… I remember Finn that wasn’t her name when I knew her though” he says and turns towards JJ “Peyton and Finn used to be best friends before she was taken.” “Peyton?” Luke asks “JJ and Reid have a daughter named Peyton” Penelope explained to her boyfriend “But how would Finn know her if she was taken when she was five like all the other victims she would have been gone for eleven years” Matt pointed out “Me and Spence had a thing before I met Will and I got pregnant and had Peyton but it didn’t work out.” JJ explained. Finn then walked into the room “Dad?” Aaron turned around and saw Finn and wrapped him in a hug “I’m so glad you're safe. I’ve missed you so much” ''I’ve missed you too dad how’s Haley?” they pulled apart from the hug and Finn could tell by the look on everyone’s faces that something was wrong “What’s wrong? I can tell by everyone’s faces something is wrong it doesn’t take a profiler to figure that out.” “Mom died six years ago” Jack informed Finn and he started crying “Haley’s dead? How did she die?” “One of the unsubs went after her and Jack so I had to put them in protection and he found them anyway.” “so you guys couldn’t save her?” “Finn we tried to. We tried really hard to save her, we just didn’t make it in time.” Finn just walked out of the room and locked himself in Emily’s office. “I’ll go check on her” JJ says and walks to Emily’s office and knocks “Finn it’s JJ can I come in?” Finn says nothing and just opens the door and then after JJ walks in Finn closes the door again “What do you want aunt JJ?” “I just wanna talk to you. You're my niece and I haven’t seen you in eleven years.” “I’m not your niece anymore, I’m your nephew now…” Finn looks up at her to see her response “Is that what’s been bothering you all day? Cause I know that your dad would be a hundred percent supportive of you.” “That’s one of the reasons. Also the fact that everyone on the team just found out about me and I’ve been gone for all of my little brother's life and my step-mom is dead and I had no idea she was ever even in danger.” “You know someone would have told you about Haley and Jack being in danger, you probably would actually have been in danger as well. If you hadn’t been taken you most likely would have been in danger as well.” “So it’s a good thing I was taken?” “I didn’t say that… It's good that you weren’t put in danger and it’s great that you're safe and home now. After you were taken Hotch didn’t stop looking for you for years on the downlow. He couldn’t let Strauss know that he was looking for you because he was trying to protect you by not telling anyone on the team about you. Only me and Spence knew because you and Peyton were in the same daycare and she would always talk about you. I know he did everything in his power to protect his family he always does. He was broken after you were taken Finn.” Finn just stood and went back to the briefing room giving Hotch a hug. “What was that for?” Finn just shrugs “Because your my dad and I love you” then he walked over to Jack “Hey I’m your big brother Finn. What’s your name?” “Jack” “Well hey Jack” “Dad never told me I had a big brother. He told me I have an older sister but not a big brother.” “Well that’s because when I was taken I was a girl but now I’m a boy.” “Okay”. After a few more hours of Aaron catching up with the team everyone goes home.


End file.
